


Playtime

by LaureLey, Nobody_Alchemist



Series: Esteban/Rain [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cold Weather, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureLey/pseuds/LaureLey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Alchemist/pseuds/Nobody_Alchemist
Summary: Playing in the snow was much easier for him than her.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf'verse. Esteban tends to switch out animals once in a while (because he's such a big puppy; who could deny that?).

His roguish grin, perched atop the woollen scarf he'd snared gingerly into his teeth, hardly helped his case, bright blue eyes watching her as he splayed his forelimbs playfully. A tail the size of her body flailed from side to side excitedly as he growled to invite her again, barely refraining to loll his tongue out in his silly grin. His half-bark was low and playful, as was his head, while his ears were perked eagerly forwards.

"Esteban?" she called to him curiously as she turned around, only to witness how much of a puppy her companion was being. Rain could understand his demand, seeing as he was clearly set to play. Considering their surroundings, she took a pile of snow within her covered hands, making a ball out of it before throwing it at him.

Never before had she seen him perk so much in this form. Her lover rolled along his jump, his gargantuan bulk shifting easily into the back flip that he'd sped into, teeth flaring for a quick snip and a catch. Thudding to the ground audibly, Esteban cheered along with his lolled tongue, his eyes sparkling in eager mischief as he called out to his lover again, higher pitched now that she'd seen his playful intentions.

It managed a small giggle out of the girl, who reached down for more snow to throw at him and hopefully make enough of a distraction to run and hide, letting out a 'silly Banny!' right before she lobbed it up towards him.

He'd spun in his eagerness to catch the ball, and posed, the giant goofball that he was, before noticing her sweet form had vanished from his field of vision. Esteban's eyes widened, his tail brushing low to the ground, before he gave a tiny, pitiful whine in his drama, begging for more attention upon him. Stricken with her absence, or so he made it seem. Theatrics, mere theatrics, but Esteban could work the puppy eyes best!

But she knew him too well, knew that it was but theatrics to make her follow his bidding. She did throw another snowball his way, still in hiding. If he truly wanted to find her, anyway, he had the flair to do. In a sense, it made her hiding pointless, although aware that the snow would cover much of her scent, but not completely so. It was enough, however, to play along with.

Her snowball smacked down the side of his neck, rugged russet fur speckled with the tiny cold shard she'd sent his way, and Esteban's gaze shifted immediately towards her. Wrongfully so, she could tell, but there was little doubt her lover was toying along seeing as he pranced along until he'd reached her 'hidden alcove', perking his ears and jumping around the bend of the tree just as he splayed his paws in a gesture of play yet again.

A small, amused cry came out of her before she giggled again, running away from him just as she threw another snowball at him. Ammunition were made on her way to the next hiding place she could find, despite knowing how useless it would be by then. But the play was fun and if it made her lover happy, which brightened her day in turn.

She'd known that Esteban would get into the game, and right she was, as her giant puppy granted her more than enough time to escape, allowing her snowball to smack him loosely between his eyes, and then making a great show of backing away, and shaking his head free of the snow. She might have worried, but the were was already rolling onto his back paws, rising his muzzle even higher than the roof of their cozy abode, before he tramped the snow eagerly, bursting into another cheerful call before he rushed at a tree nearby, still giving her room, giving her a chance to run.

And running she was, still picking up snow and throwing snowballs whenever she could despite how hard it was to keep a good footing upon the ground. She ran and turned, threw her ball and ran again, scooping another pile of wet snow within her gloved hands.

She heard the clack of his gigantic jaws snatch the snowball out of the air, but still, she couldn't fear him-- not when his eyes had brightened to a sky-lost shine even as he made a show of rushing towards her eagerly.

She yelped this time, seeing how quickly he was making his way to her, running as much as she could until she lost her footing and fell within the thick mantle of snow.

Immediately, she could tell that her lover had snapped from his playful gait, rushing to her within the moment that she'd fallen. His whine was low, and hidden behind the snuffling he did, breathing in her scent in his worry. His cool, soft nose nuzzled her cheek, then each of her hands, before Esteban checked her knees and feet swiftly enough, but, assured she hadn't yet pierced the skin, he returned to her head instead, and nuzzled a touch along her hair as he whined, a worry and a question both at once.

Only to be answered with a light laughter, hands reaching for his muzzle to stroke. "No worries, my love, I have only lost foot is all," she spoke softly, laying her forehead against the top of his muzzle.

It quietened his whimpers at the very least, but she felt her lover lay down by her side instead, shifting to take the brunt of what little wind seeped through the trees. Her touch against his, her head laid across his, Esteban was hardly willing to move yet, and his breaths-- thankfully minty this time around-- huffed over her tiny form, providing her with a tiny bit of warmth for her to enjoy.

"Thank you, my love..." she whispered as she held herself closer to the big puppy, cold as she was starting to be. "Maybe we should stop here and get comfortable within our home? Perhaps I could make some peppermint cocoa with marshmallows?"

His tail wagged again, eyes smiling more than his mouth, before Esteban pressed his head against her torso, slowly inching himself right until her arms were around his neck. With her there, her lover wiggled a bit, encouraging her, but not moving yet, as he waited to have her react to his offer.

"It's okay, I can walk" she giggled, helping herself up to her feet to trudge to their small abode.

Again his whines, but Esteban couldn't well grab her in this form the way he might want to. Instead, her lover huffed harshly, shaking off a flurry of snow around them, before he walked after her, his thread so huge he hardly needed to take a step while she hurried forth. She pushed the door wide open, leaving it as was her habit, and it was closed behind them both, shutting away the cold to the outside world.

Within, the glow of the fire warmed every nook and cranny of their home, as the blaze merrily burning away in the hearth shed its heat. Creamy wool blankets had been thrown across thickly stuffed couches covered in fluffy pelts, and the bed had been over stuffed with blankets in favour of his little lover, as Esteban constantly fretted that she might need one more pillow, one more thing to keep her snug and comfortable, even beyond his own body heat. Even her feet never touched the cold floors, as Esteban had procured warm rugs to keep her safe from its wood-cold bite. In here, dark, but heated, their world was almost estranged from the snow outside; like a dragon's lair, kept quiet and hot, down in the deep caverns below the earth.

As soon as she was within the warm cabin, Rain took her winter gear off, reached for her favourite, soft jacket and made her way directly into the kitchen. As promised earlier, she tasked herself into cooking the warm treat, taking out chocolate, tea leaves and creamy milk to boil slowly upon their stove. It was also a nice excuse to work near a fire and make herself as comfortable as possible near its heat.

Only, thick, bronze-skinned arms were soon wrapped around her waist, snaring bear-sized palms about her hips as Esteban tucked himself cheerily against her shoulder, breathing her in yet again. The nuzzle he gave her was nothing short of enticing, a tease and a demand all at once-- though what he wanted, he didn't bother quite saying it as he nipped at her skin.

"Yer gonna be fine?" her lover asked nonetheless, worried as he was about her fall, though she hardly showed any sign of being harmed.

"Of course I will" she spoke softly, still busying herself at her current task. "I simply lost my footing in all the snow; nothing to worry about, right?" she giggled lightly, turning her head enough to offer him a tender kiss upon his temple. But she wasn't going to get rid of him quite so easily.

Esteban grinned at her tiny kiss, shifting until his chin had settled over her shoulder, and his arms had both tucked her closer to him, tightly held into him. His grin widened as well, something she could feel more than see. "Aww-- sure you don' wan' me to kiss it better, Rainy-love?' he teased, his voice lilting cheerfully.

He could feel her tense up slightly against him, sure sign that she was certainly flustered by his not-so-subtle attempts. "I- w-well, perhaps later, My Love... I am rather deep into making ourselves some treats... And besides, I am slightly exhausted considering our previous play...." she chuckled shyly. No matter how intimate they have gotten, it was always an embarrassing matter for the frail, demure girl.

Despite his cheer, Esteban still nuzzled the tender part of her throat before retreating, a tease he could hardly hide if he tried to. She heard him padding across their little abode, and the shuffle of clothes indicated he'd went to make himself decent, at least to some point.

A single, tender loving smile appeared on her lips along the redder shades upon her cheeks. She loved Esteban, more than her heart could take, and knowing how he respected her boundaries, no matter how vehemently he wanted something, was a form of respect she always cherished from him. It made her love him that much more.

Once the ingredient were properly chopped, she started the fire to boil the milk. Expecting to finish the cocoas quickly, she reached for two mugs and added marshmallows and one candy cane each with a mint leaf each for decoration.

She shouldn't have expected him to behave at all, really. She'd hardly turned to stir the milk that one of the marshmallows had disappeared, throwing off her count for them. Unabashedly squishing it between a thumb and a forefinger, Esteban flicked the marshmallow up in the air, before snapping at the treat eagerly, amused and playful still, in quite the same way he'd been as a wolf.

"Banny!" she scolded with a giggle. "Those are for the cocoa! No touchy!" Still, she was amused, despite how she placed the cups and decorations farther away from his reach, replacing the stolen marshmallow.

"What c'n I touch then?" If she'd expected a joke, there was no such sign of it on her lover's face, though mischief was certainly buried somewhere in his eyes. His grin widened as he flexed his fingers playfully, showing his eagerness to see what she would let him play with, wondering if she'd have something smart to scold him away of if she-- maybe-- would relent a bit and let him touch her. Her lover was certainly not afraid of toeing the line now and again, teasingly reaching for her across it without saying quite so. But he did not cross it yet, waiting, instead, for her own offer.

"You may go touch the pelts settled near the fireplace as I bring these treats to you, my love," was her calm answer, still amused and smiling just as she took the sweet mixture off the fire and mixed it lightly.

She could hear his muted whine, although Esteban did as she asked, stepping lightly across the small room to the central hearth, where he checked on the fire before sitting down onto a plush couch. The blanket across its back was soon wrapped over his arms and shoulders, simply awaiting Rain now, and Esteban spread his legs wide, so that she could sit before him as they enjoyed the drinks she'd made.

It wasn't long before she finally came to him, mugs in each hand. She offered one to her lover before setting herself in the obvious invitation, finding comfort within the promise of his hold near the fireplace. Her head laid softly upon his shoulder as she sighed in contentment.

Esteban left his mug on the little end table nearby for a short moment, as he tucked the blanket softly around Rain's slim shoulder, offering her all the more warmth now that she was near two sources of such heat. Once he was sure she would be comfortable, the werewolf picked his drink again, blowing softly to cool it just a bit before he took a delicate sip. He moaned lightly in obvious pleasure, theatrics again, but there was no denying his intended flattery.

"It's so yummy, love~ thank you~."

"You're welcome, dearest" she spoke softly, turning her head in invitation for a kiss.

Esteban was only too happy to comply, but with both their drinks almost full, he didn't dare do much more than a tiny peck on her lips, before he nuzzled her hair softly. The fire crackled, popping eagerly against the burning branches, and the two lovers took a sip, buried in comfort, buried in the small, content happiness of being together. No matter what came their way.


End file.
